Monopoles towers are becoming increasingly utilized in numerous industries including, for instance, renewable wind energy and solar energy. Monopole towers are also utilized in the satellite and wireless communication industries. Monopole towers provide the necessary structural support to maintain equipment in an elevated position. Typical equipment supported by monopole towers include wind turbines, typically 100 kW and smaller, solar panels or antennae. Monopole towers also require less capital expenditure when compared to a typical support structure. Monopole towers can also be utilized to support meteorological equipment such as an anemometer, wind direction vanes, temperature sensors and pressure sensors. Monopole towers can also be utilized to support streetlights or any other industry where an elevated lighting source is required, such as the construction industry.
Typically, monopole towers are secured to concrete foundations having footings buried into the ground. Concrete foundations are typically expensive to construct and often times require a construction permit. Once constructed, the foundation cannot be moved. Therefore, if a location for a monopole tower location is abandoned or becomes obsolete, the foundation either is removed at a substantial cost or abandoned in the location, becoming a potential hazard.
Many monopole tower constructions do not provide for a device to lower the monopole tower to access or protect the elevated equipment. For instance, if a wind turbine secured to a top of a monopole tower were left raised in an elevated position during a storm having high wind loads, either the wind turbine or the monopole tower or both could be damaged. The present disclosure includes a modular portable foundation and raising device to conveniently raise and lower the monopole tower and the attached equipment.